colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Baddest Female - CL
Descripción *'Título:' The Baddest Female (나쁜 기집애 ).115px|right *'Artista:' CL *'Single:' The Baddest Female. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Rap, hip-hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Mayo-2013. Video full|center|400 px CL Romanización nan nappeun gijibae nanan nappeun gijibae nan nappeun gijibae Where All My Bad Gals At? nan nappeun gijibae nanan nappeun gijibae nan nappeun gijibae Where All My Bad Gals At? geurae naneun sse aju sanabge (Yao~) neo jeongdolon nal jeoldae gamdang motae (uh em) jiltu ttawin nun kkob mankeumdo moleujyo jeomjaengido nae mamsokeun mos majchujyo (Aha~) nan yeowangbeol nan juingong dangjang eodilo twilji molla leogbigong moge geollin Gold Chain Swingin’ Left Right oelobji anha maeil bammada Get Right dangdanghan jijo gogwihan pumwi (uh huh) nun useumeun gibon nae nunmureun mugi (That’s right) i misoneun Fire neol aetaeunikka (Burn) You Want It Come And Get It Now silheumyeon sijibga nan nappeun gijibae nanan nappeun gijibae nan nappeun gijibae Where All My Bad Gals At? nan nappeun gijibae nanan nappeun gijibae nan nappeun gijibae Where All My Bad Gals At? unnie ya~(Woh!) unnie unnie unnie Hey~ unnie ya~(Woh!) unnie unnie unnie Hey~ namjadeureun heonila bulleoyo yeojadeureun eonnila bulleoyo pagpag jalnaganeun nae ssaneulhan hanmadi Round Round dolgo doneun i isanghan mellodi yeah naega jeil jalnaga ha? nan maeil bappa neomu bappa wae gibun nappa ha? G5 G6 boda nop-i nallaga ha? All My B Boys And B Girls ja naleul ttalawa kosdaeneun jijon I Never Say Sorry (nope) gasigeun gibon nae ttogttoghan meoli (yes) nae misoneun KILLA modu juginikka (oops) You Want It Come And Get It Now silheumyeon sijibga nan nappeun gijibae nanan nappeun gijibae nan nappeun gijibae Where All My Bad Gals At? nan nappeun gijibae nanan nappeun gijibae nan nappeun gijibae Where All My Bad Gals At? unnie ya~(Woh!) unnie unnie unnie Hey~ unnie ya~(Woh!) unnie unnie unnie Hey~ This is For All My Bad Girls Around The World Not Bad Meaning Bad But Bad Meaning Good U Know Let’s Light It up And Let It Burn Like We Don’t care Let em know How It Feels Damn Good To Be Bad G I Z to the I B E nan nappeun gijibae Can’t you see? G I Z to the I B E nan nappeun gijibae Come With Me! Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagati Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagati Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagati Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagati Español Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala ¿En donde están todas mis Gals 1 malas? Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala ¿En donde están todas mis Gals malas? Sí, soy fuerte, muy fuerte (Yao ~) Alguien como tú nunca podrá manejarme (uh em) No tengo ni una pizca de celos en mí Hasta los adivinos no entienden mi corazón (Aha~) Soy una abeja reina, yo soy la heroína Soy como una pelota de rugby, no sé en donde luego voy a rebotar En mi cuello es una cadena de oro Swingin, izquierda, derecha No estoy sola, todas las noches me pongo bien Principios de confianza, valiosa dignidad (uh huh) Mi 'Eye smile' es un hecho, mis lágrimas son mi arma (Todo bien) Mi sonrisa es fuego, que te quemará (quemará) ¿Lo quieres?, ven y ténlo ahora, si no quieres, eso es muy malo Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala ¿En donde están todas mis Gals malas? Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala ¿En donde están todas mis Gals malas? Hey Unni ~ (Woh!) Unni, Unni, Unni, Hey ~ Hey Unni ~ (Woh!) Unni, Unni, Unni, Hey ~ Los chicos me llaman miel Las chicas me llaman Unnie Mis palabras frescas tienen un buen efecto Vueltas y vueltas, esta extraña melodía gira y gira Yo soy la mejor, ha? Estoy ocupado cada días, tan ocupado, ¿Por qué te sientes ofendido? Puedo volar más alto que un G5, G5 Todos mis b-boys y b-girls, ahora síganme Soy la más orgullosa, nunca digo lo siento (No) Ser falso es un hecho, soy muy inteligente (sí) Mi sonrisa es killa 2 , porque hace que todos mueran (perdón) ¿Lo quieres?, ven y ténlo ahora, si no quieres, eso es muy malo Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala ¿En donde están todas mis Gals malas? Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala Soy una chica mala ¿En donde están todas mis Gals malas? Hey Unni ~ (Woh!) Unni, Unni, Unni, Hey ~ Hey Unni ~ (Woh!) Unni, Unni, Unni, Hey ~ Esto es para todas mis chicas malas de todo el mundo No está en mal sentido, pero en mal sentido bueno, ya tú sabes Vamos a iluminarnos para arriba y dejar quemar todo lo que no nos importa G I Z a la I B E Soy una chica mala, ¿no lo ves? G I Z a la I B E Soy una chica mala, ven conmigo Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie hasta que se ponga el sol, Todos Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie hasta que se ponga el sol, Todos Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie hasta que se ponga el sol, Todos Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie (Hey ~) Ahora haga lo Unnie hasta que se ponga el sol, Todos #'Gals:' Chicas adolescentes y mujeres jóvenes japonesas que se preocupan principalmente por su belleza. #'Killa:' Pieza de madera o hierro. *'Unnie:' Hermana mayor. *'GIZIBE:' Perra mala (pero la YG lo hizo pasar como 'chica mala') Hangul 난 나쁜 기집애 나난 나쁜 기집애 난 나쁜 기집애 Where All My Bad Gals At? 난 나쁜 기집애 나난 나쁜 기집애 난 나쁜 기집애 Where All My Bad Gals At? 그래 나는 쎄 아주 사납게(Yao~) 너 정도론 날 절대 감당 못해 (uh em) 질투 따윈 눈 꼽 만큼도 모르죠 점쟁이도 내 맘속은 못 맞추죠 (Aha~) 난 여왕벌 난 주인공 당장 어디로 튈지 몰라 럭비공 목에 걸린 Gold Chain Swingin’ Left Right 외롭지 않아 매일 밤마다 Get Right 당당한 지조 고귀한 품위 (uh huh) 눈 웃음은 기본 내 눈물은 무기 (That’s right) 이 미소는 Fire 널 애태우니까 (Burn) You Want It Come And Get It Now 싫으면 시집가 난 나쁜 기집애 나난 나쁜 기집애 난 나쁜 기집애 Where All My Bad Gals At? 난 나쁜 기집애 나난 나쁜 기집애 난 나쁜 기집애 Where All My Bad Gals At? 언니야~(Woh!) 언니 언니 언니 Hey~ 언니야~(Woh!) 언니 언니 언니 Hey~ 남자들은 허니라 불러요 여자들은 언니라 불러요 팍팍 잘나가는 내 싸늘한 한마디 Round Round 돌고 도는 이 이상한 멜로디 yeah 내가 제일 잘나가 ha? 난 매일 바빠 너무 바빠 왜 기분 나빠 ha? G5 G6 보다 높이 날라가 ha? All My B Boys And B Girls 자 나를 따라와 콧대는 지존 I Never Say Sorry (nope) 가식은 기본 내 똑똑한 머리 (yes) 내 미소는 KILLA 모두 죽이니까 (oops) You Want It Come And Get It Now 싫으면 시집가 난 나쁜 기집애 나난 나쁜 기집애 난 나쁜 기집애 Where All My Bad Gals At? 난 나쁜 기집애 나난 나쁜 기집애 난 나쁜 기집애 Where All My Bad Gals At? 언니야~(Woh!) 언니 언니 언니 Hey~ 언니야~(Woh!) 언니 언니 언니 Hey~ This is For All My Bad Girls Around The World Not Bad Meaning Bad But Bad Meaning Good U Know Let’s Light It up And Let It Burn Like We Don’t care Let em know How It Feels Damn Good To Be Bad G I Z to the I B E 난 나쁜 기집애 Can’t you see? G I Z to the I B E 난 나쁜 기집애 Come With Me! Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie 해가 질 때까지 모두 다같이 Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie 해가 질 때까지 모두 다같이 Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie 해가 질 때까지 모두 다같이 Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie (Hey~) Now Do The Unnie 해가 질 때까지 모두 다같이 Datos Categoría:CL